Jim in Alice's Wonderland
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Jim Moriarity was alive and kicking and currently hiding while Sherlock went into a high hunting spree in disassembling his network. He manages to stumble upon some very juicy information and a great revelation about Sherlock's personal life. "Guess I cant call him a Virgin anymore. Alice Holmes is in trouble. "Watch out little Alice. Time to fall in the rabbit hole."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: So I've decided to write again. Sorry if the character come out a bit OOC. I have a feeling I'm going to have trouble writing Sherlock. Anyway, my OC is very based on my other OC in my AvengersXPJO storyy, Raven Winters. Malcolm will be here and he's still going to be the main love interest for my OC. I just really love Malcolm. I hope you guys love it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympian series does not belong to me and so does Sherlock. **

**set before the Sea of Monsters, Malcolm and Alice's first day of school. **

James Moriarity stared at the picture of a 13 year old girl. He smirked and then chuckled. And no, Jim wasn't a pedophile. He merely found her so interesting. The girl looked a lot like the "dead" detective; pretty features, high cheekbones, that all-knowing smug smile, her black wavy hair was tied into the messiest braid possible and her eyes. Woah. Jim loved her eyes. Unlike Sherlock's icy grey ones that changed color from the lighting, hers were misty grey and if he looked closer, Jim could almost see swirls of mist. She was going to grow up into a fine, delicious lady. Jim licked his lips.

"Oh Sherlock, you dog. Who did you do to make this fine young girl. Naughty, naughty, Sherlock. I guess I can't call him a Virgin anymore. I can't believe I didn't find out about this sooner." He said.

He showed the picture to his henchman, Sebastian Moran, a tall, muscular and handsome man who could kill someone with a pencil. "Don't you think she's pretty, Seb?"

Sebastian sat from the other side of the room, on a bright white couch tinted with the blood of the owner of the flat they broke into. Sebastian was slowly cleaning his rifle; he glanced at the picture and then set his eyes back into his gun. "I don't think she's your type. You don't exactly look like a horny 13 year old." The marksman said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Seb. I am not a pedophile."

"Of course you are." Jim rolled his eyes. "What's your plan, Boss?"

"We are going to America." Moriarity sung. "Book the tickets for the latest flight." He grabbed a lighter from his pocket, clicked it until a tiny flame burst out.

"Let's see how quickly you will burn, Alice…sweet little Alice Holmes." He said as he set the photograph on fire and watched it slowly burn to ashes.

"I hope you're not boring like daddy."

Long Island City High School was so far Alice's seventh…no eight school.

"Now April, remember what we talked about. This is so far the eight school you've been to—"Malcolm, one of April's best friends, reminded her for the 10th time.

"I know, I know, I'll try my best not to get expelled again. But in case of an attack that would somehow involved blowing up the band room, then I, Alice Holmes would snap my fingers and change reality." She finished his sentence.

"Good." Malcolm nodded. It was their first day together at their new school. The two arrived just in time for the first bell to ring. Alice observed her classmates. They were so mundane; so normal. Sometimes she wished she could be like them. Sure most of them had other problems, like divorced parents, abused childhoods and deaths witnessed but it all seem so normal to her. At least they had a better chance in living till past twenty than her and Malcolm.

She scanned the room for a bit, ignoring Malcolm's lectures about being careful on the first day. She noticed a couple of girls giggling and scoffing at her outfit, some jocks were horsing around spitting spit balls at poor nerds and etcetera, etcetera. The duo sat near each other. For Malcolm it meant that he could keep a close eye on his best friend and for Alice it meant that he could copy off Malcolm during an exam.

"Why did you even decide to go to school anyway?" She asked Malcolm as she dumped her knapsack unto the floor.

Malcolm shrugged, "Because the law says so."

"Since when did you care about the law? Were special kids. The law doesn't apply to us."

He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I thought you wanted to go to that standardized public school, Hunter something?" she said.

Malcolm smiled, "Too far away from camp and somebody needs to watch after you."

Alice scoffed, "I'm not five."

"You threw a temper tantrum because Annabeth wouldn't let you lend you her phone."

"In my defense, she too was acting like a five year old."

"Still, there are plenty of standardized schools here in New York for braniacs like you. You could've gone there." Alice said her misty eyes were sincere.

"I wanted to be here with you." He said.

A faint blush burned from Alice's cheeks. Sometimes, she couldn't understand Malcolm. "…Well, if you changed your mind, I could always just snap my fingers."

"That's nice of you." He said.

"Besides, I probably wouldn't last a year." They both laughed.

"I'll give you six months." Malcolm deadpanned.

"Hi," cried a high pitch girly voice in front of Malcolm. He was surrounded by three of their girl classmates; 13 year old hookers.

"Hi?" Malcolm said. He looked at Alice and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Since our homeroom teacher isn't here yet, we were just wanted to introduce ourselves. Right girls?" the first one said. Alice figured that she was the leader of their little girl group, Clowntopia. Seriously, even the Aphrodite kids didn't put this amount of makeup. And their perfume, GAH, why hasn't anyone fainted yet. Smells like a department store attack and alcohol.

"Totally." Her cronies replied in high pitched unison.

"To start off, my name is Vivienne Manson, you can call me Viv, or anything you want really," she said the last part with a more flirtatious tone and then winked. Alice snickered. Malcolm was clearly getting hit on these girls. She wasn't jealous or anything. They weren't even a couple. Just friends. Alice wasn't interested in relationships. _Denial is the first stage of love, hon. _ There it was, the voice of the annoying love goddess ringing in her ears. Why can't Aphrodite just leave her alone? _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _ She mentally shouted. Alice refused to be Aphrodite's newest soap opera.

"…I'm Malcolm Canmore." Malcolm said giving them a bemused smile. Alice clearly missed the names of the other two clowns, "And this is my best friend, Alice."

"sup." She said, giving them a nod. Vivienne grimaced at the sight of her, wondering why a total hottie like Malcolm was even hanging out with this loser.

"We were wondering if you want to join us later during lunch."

Malcolm glanced at Alice waiting for some approval. She shrugged indicating that she couldn't care either way if Malcolm would join Clowntopia. Yeah she decided to call Vivienne and her cronies that.

Malcolm gave them a polite smile, "I'll think about it." He said. Vivienne grinned widely, showing her bright, white teeth that seriously needed a warning label like DO NOT LOOK. SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE A SUDDEN URGE TO PUNCH.

"Cool!" Viv looked at Alice, still smiling though it was clear in her eyes that she wanted to throw her at the dumpster. "Alice, mind if I take your seat." She said.

Alice was thinking the best way to say no. Should deduce her? Nah...It would be a waste of saliva. She could just say no but that would come out rude and Viv might retort causing a fight. Alice didn't want any drama this early in the morning. Maybe later during lunch. She was thinking of all the possibilities of denying the question. Alice ended up deducing her silently.

_Boring life. Rich parents. Has a drug addict for a brother. One small dog. Poodle most likely. It's always a poodle. Has recently arrived from a holiday from Brazil judging from the tan and the haircut. Took some dancing lessons. Broke an ankle from a bicycle accident. __Incredibly__shallow and a spoiled brat. Cliché. Low IQ, and high-self 's incredibly horny and is most __likely__expecting to lose her virginity to some dumb jock._

Malcolm sighed heavily. I mean how hard was it to say no. Alice sat there, leaning casually staring at Vivienne clearly "deducing" her. She didn't even realize she was spacing out. Though that was probably the ADHD acting up. Alice narrowed her eyes, bent down placing her chin on the palm of her hand and then completely ignored Vivienne. Alice's eyes were now focused on the door, waiting for their very late homeroom teacher.

Vivienne's face turned into a scowl. She was so annoyed that someone actually ignored her. Nobody ignores her. And certainly not this poorly dressed loser. She was about to say something extremely rude but Malcolm decided to interrupt her.

"She means No. thank you Vivienne."

Vivienne wasn't going to accept it. She didn't leave and ignored Malcolm, "Hey! You can't just—"she didn't finish. Alice interrupted her.

"Teacher's here." She said in monotone.

Everyone scrambled to their seats. Vivienne threw a glare at Alice and then a flirty wink and wave at Malcolm. Her two cronies followed her to their seats.

"Good morning class." Said the teacher with a light Irish accent. "Sorry I'm late." The teacher looked around his late 30's; handsome, black hair and chestnut big brown eyes. He had an innocent smile on his face.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. There was a ringing sound coming from her ears. She looked at her hand a saw Goosebumps.

The teacher took a chalk and began writing on the board. When he was finished, Alice needed to blink a couple of times before she could read it. The letters were just swimming around forming all sorts of different words that weren't really related to each other. But it also served her a great help sometimes. Finally, the letters weren't spinning anymore and she silently read, "Richard Brook."

"Let's start the introductions, shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the super long update guys. I had a writer's block and was running out of inspiration for writing the story. I cant promise that there would be frequent updates though. I'm a college student already, and well, you know what that's . Busy. Busy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock and Percy Jackson don't belong to me.**

I thought she would be taller, was Jim Moriarity's first comment when he saw Alice. You'd think that she'd inherit her daddy's height but she didn't. He estimated that she was probably the shortest girl in her class. She could pass of as a 9 year old what with her baggy jumpers.

The consultant criminal worked rather hard in his Holmesproof disguise. He donned the typical teacher's outfit and brought a pair of glasses for a more 'professor' look. He made sure to look as innocent as he could be which wasn't really hard. All he had to do was smile with his eyes and not grin like a megalomaniac. Jim looked like a likeable person.

He decide to apply as a Maths teacher because well he was a rather decent Mathematician and he enjoyed seeing the agonized look on children's faces once her introduces them to his dear old friend: Algebra. Oh, Jim was going to burn their little minds with the most dreadful subject in the universe: Maths.

Jim came to work late because Seb forgot to set his alarm.

"Teacher's here." Alice said in monotone. He finally heard her voice. She had a pretty sweet voice that was contrast to her father's intimidating yet seductive baritone. Sweet like an angel was Alice.

He observed her; she was bored, he could tell. She looked the same in his picture; messy black…well..he thought it was black. Jim had to blink several times to make sure her wasn't seeing things because he was maybe ninety percent sure that white hair was not a normal natural hair color a 13 year old should have. Though he did saw a couple of older teens sporting that sort of hair. But she was still quite young to change her hair color. Jim slightly shook his head. He must have eaten some mushrooms for breakfast. He glanced at Alice again and saw that her hair indeed was black like Sherlock's

Jim smiled innocently at the children trying his best to not think of murder. He brought out a chalk and wrote Richard Brook on the greenboard. He decided to use the Reichanbach name for sentiment.

"Sorry I'm late." He said in his normal Irish accent. "Let's start the introductions, shall we? Who would like to go first? Hmm?.." A girl in the front row raised her hand. She was one of those so called popular kids who were shallow and wore tons of make-up. She was aiming to be a Queen bee in the future obviously. Jim didn't like those kids. He remembered a Queen Bee named Brenda who used to bully him and teased him for being such a 'sad little nerd' let's just say she died on a plastic surgery accident.

"You there," Jim pointed and gestured for the girl to introduce herself. She stepped in front and began to babble…My name is Vivienne Manson blah blah blah blah I'm so cute and popular etcetera etcetera…He really didn't bother to listen to any of them. They were so normal it's almost adorably annoying. Then the kids one by one started to introduce themselves. Jim simply smiled, said thank you, that was great, that's nice to hear…all those lies. Bleh! He can't believe he was forced to endure this. He had to try his hardest to not stare 5 seconds too long at Alice Holmes.

"What about you there, in the orange unicorn jumper, how about you introduce yourself?" He called out to Alice. She looked at the blonde boy beside her and arched an eyebrow that sort of said, do I really have to do it. They seemed to have a silent conversation. The boy might have replied, yes. I introduced myself, you introduce yourself!

Alice grumbled and got up to her feet. "My name is Alice."

What? No last name?

"Yes…" Jim drawled. A smile tugged from the end of his mouth. So she didn't want everyone to know her last name. "Cat got your tongue, Alice…." Jim said earning Alice a laugh from her classmates.

"House." She said quickly. Jim had to restrain himself not to laugh at her little pun. "My name is Alice House." She smiled awkwardly and started to play with her fingers and shuffled with her feet.

"What a loser." Vivienne muttered rather loudly to her friends. Alice was now on the receiving end of soft laughter. Her shuffling increases. She was nervous or… "Umm…" she said looking at her blonde friend for help. The boy only smiled as if to say, come one, we practiced this. "I'm 13...and…"she played with her fingers even more. Her eyes darted across the room as if she was waiting for someone to pounce her and attack her from the four corners of the classroom. Jim saw goosebumps from on her hands. So she was nervous. Did she manage to find out who he was? No. Jim was careful to hide his identity. He knew he should've chosen a low-key name like Steve or Bob.

"That's about it." She said and then scampered away to her seat in the second row. She squirmed in her seat and mouthed an exaggerated What to the blonde boy beside her. So the Holmes girl has a little boyfriend? No they didn't have that vibe to be a couple yet. But they were very close he could tell. He could be her pressure point.

Once all the introductions were done, it was Jim's turn to properly introduce himself. "Well, my name is Richard Brook but you already know that. I will be your homeroom and Maths teacher for the rest of the school year. And I hope" He said popping the 'p' "that we could have some educational _fun_, Hmm..." He grinned. "So—"

RINGGGGG!

He didn't get to finish. The class dashed outside, constantly making noises with their endless chatter and bags "See you at lunch, Malcolm." Vivienne said waving at Alice's blonde friend. The boy gave her an uncomfortable smile and a half-hearted wave.

Alice laughed, "See you at lunch, Malcolm." She mocked raising her voice higher than it's usual.

"Shut up." Malcolm sneered. Alice slung her knapsack on her right shoulder still chuckling softly.

"Oh you should totally date her and then dump her in front of everyone." She said as they walked towards the door.

"I'm not going to do that. It's mean." Malcolm pointed out.

"You're right. Everyone would think you're a jerk." And they left, leaving Richard Brook behind. They left ignorant of his sick and twisted plans.

-line break-

Alice had a bad feeling about that new teacher, Richard Brook. She received goosebumps when she was near him. That was usually a very bad sign. Often she didn't know what it meant but when she observed him he didn't look any suspicious to any mortal eye. Sadly for Richard Brook—which was obviously wasn't his name—she wasn't a mortal. She could tell because there was that familiar ringing in her ears that like a buzzing cicada. It was one of the perks of being an Apate kid. Her mother wasn't only the goddess of the Mist but she was also the goddess of mystery, secrets and deception. There was a lot of her mother was the deity of but she was too lazy to remember it all. That means she could see through any deception and lie and any secrets. Puzzles came easy to her; she could answer riddles faster than the smartest man in the world, passwords? Easy peasy, strawberry shortcake.

"Hey, Malcolm." She called out to the blonde. Alice was waiting for him to take all his books out from his locker (which apparently took 30 seconds longer than the usual.)

"Hmm.."

"I think we should bring steel knives." She suggested. Malcolm slammed the door to his locker and gave her a look,

"We are not allowed to stab mortals." He whispered shouted.

"Come on, not even a little bit?"

Malcolm glared. Alice raised her hands in defeat, "Okay alright. But I'm serious." She said darkly, "we have to bring steel weapons. I got goosebumps today."

Malcolm winced, "Ooo that's usually a bad sign." They talked in hushed tones as they walked towards their 2nd period class: English.

"There's someone here who is not who he seems." Alice said, "We should watch out."

English was torture. Alice's dyslexia got worse. She almost got detention for excessive groaning in class. Alice managed to explain to Miss Richards that she was ADHD and dyslexic so she got off easy.

School was boring. The teachers were either too perky or so done for with their lives for having to deal with annoying students. She slept through most of her classes even Ancient Greek.

Malcolm nudged her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up. She groaned, "2 more hours."

"Alice!" Malcolm hissed. "It's lunch."

She shot up and got to her feet. "Well why you didn't say so". She said and then jogged towards the cafeteria.

"Wait up!" Malcolm called out running after her.

Everyone was gathered around with their own respective cliques. Cliché and expected. Jocks and cheerleaders sat together in one table, nerds and science geeks in another, emos and goths were busy brooding away with their existence near the garbage cans etcetra etcetra, you know the usual. Alice and Malcolm managed to find an empty spot. Both of them brought their own lunches (no way was Alice going to eat that nasty cafeteria food). Alice brought out her brown bag and took out a big juicy cheeseburger which she stole from Clarisse's lunch.

"Mmmm…Lunch!" Alice grinned and took a huge bite from her burger, munching like a pig. Malcolm settled for a non-fattening, healthy lunch which was almost close to eating a salad.

"I've been thinking..." Malcolm drawled.

"Uh-oh, you know that's bad for you."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "I've been thinking that I should join the football team. I need your opinion."

"Why?" She said in between bites, "Shouldn't you be joining Mathletes, Science club or Architectural club?"

"Pfft…those are too easy, doesn't pose too much of a challenge. Football isn't only about a couple of guys smashing bodies and heads together." He paused.

"That sounded weird." Alice pointed out.

"Agree. Never mind. Football is about strategy, teamwork, strength, agility, strategy!"

"You said strategy twice." She said swallowing her burger and sipping her strawberry slushie which she stole from Katie Gardener.

"Are you sure you're not an Ares kid?" Alice asked, "Anyway do whatever you want. Why do you want my opinion?"

A faint blush rose up on Malcolm's cheeks. "Welllll…I thought that you should know. I calculated the possibilities and observed the current football captain, who is a complete moron by the way, which means I could become captain in no time and according to a couple of surveys—"

"Do I have to come to your games?" Alice asked in a whining tone. "Because sports bore me."

"Says the girl who threw a fit when she didn't win a volleyball tournament with Lee Fletcher."

"You know I'm all about winning."

"Hey, Malcolm." An overly familiar high pitch voice chirped In front of them. It was Clowntopia. "I thought you said you'll eat with us for lunch."

"I said I would think about it Vivienne." Malcolm said calmly trying his hardest not to grit his teeth.

"You don't mind if we join you right." It wasn't a question. Vivienne and her goons quickly sat in front of them. The former glared at Alice as if to say, 'Eww..Who invited her?'

Alice glanced at Malcolm and noticed that he squirmed in his seat too hard which meant that he didn't want to be within a 500 meter distance with these girls or his ADHD was acting up. Alice looked at Vivienne who glowered at her even harder. She got the picture. Alice chuckled softly and got up to her feet. "You know I almost forgot…" she said, her voice rising up a little higher than usual. Alice turned to Malcolm until she was staring at his stormy gray eyes. Those eyes seem to say, 'what are you doing?' "I left my uh…ADHD pills in my locker. Excuse me." She gave one amused look at Malcolm and the latter shot her a look that screamed, don't leave me alone with these Mcdonald rejects! She spoke in Ancient Greek that said "You're on your own, dude. "And then Alice walked away chuckling silently to herself.

"Cousin of yours?" Vivienne said hopefully.

Malcolm was tempted to say girlfriend but he really hasn't asked Alice out yet (If you count the countless team ups he did together with her at camp.) And Alice was too oblivious about love to deduce that Malcolm had a huge crush on her.

"_Best friend_" He said.

"Oh. Poor girl." Said Vivienne in a fake tone of sympathy. Malcolm rubbed two of his fingers at his temples. "I can't imagine what it's like to have ADHD. It must be so _hard_ for her. No wonder she's such a stuttering loser." Vivienne laugh and together with her friends they sounded like a herd of chimpanzees.

"I have ADHD." He said flatly, forcing a smile.

"Oh." She looked like a deer on headlights. She laughed awkwardly together with her friends, "That was a joke of course." She almost stammered while batting her white eyelashes at him.

"Yeah." Malcolm said in monotone, "Hilarious."

"I heard you were planning on joining the football team. Cool!"

Malcolm was _so_ going to run Alice through with his spear later at Capture the flag for leaving him alone.

While Alice was busy chuckling to herself, she managed to bump into the chest of their Math teacher, Richard Brook. The bloke was carrying a slushie which spilled all over the white tiles of the cafeteria floor. "I am so sorry, Mr. Brook." She apologized quickly. Mr. Brook adjusted his glasses and smiles sweetly at Alice.

"It's alright. Whew! At least it didn't spill on my shirt. These don't come cheap."

"sorry." She repeated. Alice wanted to get away from the man as fast as possible.

"Be careful next time okay." Mr. Brook said. He waved goodbye and then approached the new gym teacher.

Alice turned her back and walked away. She stuffed her hands unto her jeans pocket. She knew she needed to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks have passes since Alice came to LICHS and so far so good there hasn't been any incident with monsters (If you count Clowtopia) She was getting a tad bit worried maybe because they weren't usually this lucky. It was almost as if she was waiting for a monster, anything really: Empousa, Cyclops, heck she'd even take on a hellhound, those were always the easy ones. But it was…peaceful. It made her ADHD go worse than it already was. And then there was that teacher, Richard Brook. She still was getting goosebumps whenever she was around him. Malcolm seemed to admire him though. Richard Brook is the smartest Math teacher he's ever come across of who could actually correct Malcolm and not the other way around. She didn't like him because he always seemed to call her to answer questions on the board. Math wasn't really a problem for her. She admit that she was good at it, but she was more suited for math that was actually to useful to her, like knowing the trajectory of a speeding bullet, or what angle to aim. Not freaking Imaginary numbers!

Mr. Brook always seemed to embarrass her in front of everyone. But she was used to it; most of the teachers in her previous schools did the same thing.

Alice was sleeping again at one of her classes—History maybe—she didn't care. Plus Malcolm wasn't there to wake her up. She was having one of those normal dreams where she was bathing in a chocolate fountain filled with strawberrys, Hypnos must be taking pity on her.

"Miss House." A female voice called. She groaned. "Miss House!" the voice cried. She blinked rapidly as she shot up and came to face to face with Ms. White, their History teacher. Her face was red with anger. It was the 3rd time Alice has slept in class.

"Detention." She simply said and handed her a slip. The class was giving her silent snickers but all she did was ignore it. The bell rang and the class scrambled outside. Alice yawned and walked towards her locker to get some books and take the strawberry smoothie which she actually made herself because Katie didn't make any today. There she was approached by Clowtopia. "Hey, loser!" She heard Vivienne's shrilly voice as she strutted down the hallways. Her face was embedded with more make-up than the first day of school. Alice didn't even look. The Holmes girl only groaned. Vivienne wasn't with her goons this time so it made her look even less of a slut without her _friends_ to compare her with. "The 80's called, they want their outfit back." She taunted.

Alice rolled her eyes. The insult was lame but perhaps she could cut her some slack because it was a lazy day today. She didn't want to be wasting precious saliva built for tasting her lunch later. "Not now, Vivienne. I'm busy. I'll ignore you tomorrow." Alice said in monotone. She slammed her locker and gave Vivienne her fakest smile yet. "Official insulting hours are from 7 to 10 pm every Tuesday." She said.

"Ha-ha..You think you are so _funny_, don't you. I don't even know why a hottie such as Malcolm even hangs out with you." Vivienne said venomously as she gave her a once over.

"It's Thursday, Vivienne. Thursday. Come back to mock me next week."

"Look unicorn face," Vivienne spat, "Just because you're my future boyfriend's best friend doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. I'm going to be the first girl to date the youngest football captain ever in the history of LICHS. And I won't let you get in my way." Apparently, Malcolm did become captain. The coach was so amazed by his tactics, strength and the guy was smaller than the whole team but he could run fast and was good at tackling the other players. Malcolm was a natural leader. Of course the current captain got angry and tried to beat him to a pulp at school parking lot but Malcolm fought back and defeated them.

Alice didn't listen. She was too preoccupied on how Vivienne even got those fake lashes on her lashes and that she smelled like pot from hugging her addicted brother. "This is how it's going to go. There would be a game tomorrow. My friends and I would be making the best posters and support banners, cheering our hearts off. And after Malcolm wins, I'm going to ask him out and he is going to say yes and we would be living happily ever after. And _you_ are going to stay out my way. In fact, don't even come to the game." Vivenne ranted

"Wasn't planning to." Alice said. Her rant was too long and the only thing she got was the 'no going to the game tomorrow.'

"Good." Vivienne flashed her fake smile.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes and went to her next class.

Her 5th period class was P.E. They were doing the rope climbing exercises which Raven found so boring. Meanwhile, everyone was crowding over Malcolm for being the best climber in class. The majority of the girls in her class swooned she however thought that he was getting sloppy. I mean a 5 meter rope in a minute? She could do it in less than 20 seconds. "Malcolm, you are so good at this. Could you teach me?" She heard Vivienne asked him I her annoying shrilly voice.

Malcolm grimaced a smile, "Sorry, maybe another time." He declined politely which embarrassed Vivienne completely to everyone who was a hearing distance. Then other girls began asking him. He only declined. "House." the coach yelled. "Youre up." She trudged towards an unused rope, ignoring the snickers of the class and the taunts of Vivienne that she was so going to fall which she really wasn't. Alice took a deep breath and climbed the rope finishing just behind Malcolm's time. She could do better but she got lazy and climbing this mortal exercise could not even be compared by the challenge of the lava climbing wall they had at camp. So it was easy for her.

"Good House. You were the fastest among the girls." Said Coach Moran, a big, muscular man standing about 6ft. He had a round handsome face, blue eyes and blonde messy hair. He droned his words and acted bored all the time clearly not wanting to deal with such unfit children. "Climb down now, House." Alice wanted to jump, tuck her head on her knees, spinning like one of those gymnast as they land on the ground but that would arouse suspicion and she wasn't a show off with mortals. Alice was about to slowly climb down when she heard a loud ripping noise. It was the rope. Somebody rigged it for her. Everyone watched. The coach was yelling for her to jump so that he could catch her. But Alice only stared at the rope and how it was so close to breaking. Who did it? She thought of the usual suspects. Nobody was that smart. And how could they know that this was the exact rope she was using? No. this wasn't a coincidence. She could feel it. Someone was out to get her.t

RRRRIIPPP. The rope completely breaks. Alice's ADHD kicked in, she tucked her head to her knees, doing a Crash dive somersault. Alice landed on her feet with grace and that could make any ballet dancer jealous. The whole class was silent, bug-eyed by what she did. "Umm…" she had to do something. Aha! Alice stepped forward and purposely tripped making everyone laugh. She quickly got up to her feet beaming right at the coach Moran. The coach had an amazed look on his face, he looked at her like he was asking for an explanation on how she just did a somersault while falling 20 meters down. "That was amazing. Gymnastics?" he guessed. Alice promptly shook her head. "Sort of." She said.

"Well, be careful next time. Perhaps think about a low cab diet from now on." He said and eyed her shiftily, "Class dismissed." The coach yelled. He looked over his shoulder eyeing Alice once more.

"did he just call me fat?!"

Malcolm hurried off to her with a worried expression. He snatched the fallen rope from the ground. Alice could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he stared at the rope with an analytical expression. "Someone did this on purpose," He said.

"that's what I though." She said.

"Got any ideas who it was?"

"Yeah. This wasn't a monsters work I could tell you that." Alice glared at the roped, "Lets hope that I'm wrong of who I think did this."

Malcolm's game turned out great. With his stategy and natural skill, their team won. Alice told herself that she wasn't going to the game but the though of Vivienne getting rejected was just too good to pass. She saw that Clowntopia—and a bunch of other girls—were waving posters and banners and were cheering near the sidelines along with the cheerleaders. Alice brought an alarm clock, a camping bag, a pair of earmuffs and her camera. She hid under the bleachers and set the alarm clock to ring when the game would end and slept through all the noise. When she woke up, she was just in time to see Vivienne making a fool out of herself. She sneaked near them and prepped her camera for her ultimate blackmail. Vivienne was dressed in a skimpy outfit; a red camisole under her varsity jacket and a super short skirt paired with high heeled boots. She tried to look cute in front of Malcolm but it only made her look like a prostitute. "Hey, Malcolm." She greeted.

"Vivienne…Hi," Malcolm said, trying not to sound disgusted. "You said that you wanted to see me."

"You were awesome today." Vivienne remarked.

"Thanks. So I actually have something to do and…."

"I just want to tell you that, I will be honored to be your girlfriend." Vivienne said quickly. Malcolm wanted to throw up.

"Are you okay? You look a little green." She said, "Did I scare you, silly,"

"Sorry, Vivienne. But I'm not interested." Malcolm swallowed his baby barf.

Vivienne blinked rapidly. She place one hand on her waist and shifted her weight on her left leg. "Excuse Me? Are you rejecting me?!"

Malcolm grimaced, "yeah I kind of am."

"But…But.." she stuttered, "I'm the prettiest girl in school. You can't reject me. I mean a girl like me and a guy like you should be together. It's only right." She ranted.

"Listen," Malcolm pinched the bridged of his nose, "I'm flattered and all but I'm just not into girls who don't possess a brain for themselves and I'm afraid that if I 'date' you. My I.Q. will drop."

"But-"

"Bye." Malcolm then hurried off to Alice who was bursting with laughter leaving Vivienne in a stuttering mess. "You were enjoying that, were you?" He said to her.

"Maybe." Alice replied casting him a playful smirk.

"Malcolm, time for the after party!" one of his teammates yelled at him. He looked at Alice as if he was asking for permission or just asking. "Do you want to—"

She shook her head, "No." Alice deadpanned, "I hate mortal parties."

"Besides, we can't miss capture the flag." He said.

And they Mist traveled back to camp.


End file.
